The way you make me feel
by liylagrimm
Summary: When Takashi and Mitsukuni are taken away from their friends and have to move to America what will they do? Takashi/OC Mitsukuni/OC maybe more pairings along the way! I suck at summaries please read!
1. Prolouge

Authors note: I don't not own OHSHC if I did it would be different. Sorry for the typo's or mistakes I know i'm not very good at conventions. But please enjoy anyway and review!

PROLOUGE

Kyoya discretly looked over every one of the hosts as he was on his laptop. He smirked slightly when he saw Tamaki crying in a corner because of something Haruhi said. As Haruhi sighed and went back to her clients he watched as some of Tamaki's fangirls went to him trying to cheer him up looking around everything seemed to be in order. Getting up Kyoya decided that it would be a good idea to go into the backroom and get away from the noise.

Takashi Morinozuka was sitting next to a window watching Mitsukuni eat cake and talk to the girls who had requested him and Takashi. Takashi looked out the window to the rose garden and beyond lost in thought he wondered what it would be like to get away from the rich and the nagging and having to be a certain image. All he wanted to do was be with his family but be able to have the choice to be himself while doing so, why was that so hard to ask? Holding back a sigh because he knew it would cause unwanted attention to himself, Takashi looked toward the sky seeing a light flash through the sky he wondered what it would be like to fly and get away. He wouldn't get that chance though his feet were plastered to the ground and unable to go anywhere.

Takashi smiled slightly as he felt Mitsukuni jump onto his shoulder.

" Ne ne Whatcha staring at Takashi?" Mistukuni asked him tilting his head slightly as the girls who were listening around them came to attention.

"The trees" Takashi replyed to Mitsukuni. The girls swooned as he talked because it was such a 'rarety' he supressed the urge to roll his eyes as the girls freaked out and had hearts in there eyes and above there heads. He honestly didn't understand the hype all he did was speak. Takashi actually spoke quite a lot more than everyone thought he did. He just kept up the silence during club and in school because its what everyone wanted from him. That and he really didnt have anything to say to most people. Paying attention now to the conversation between Mitsukuni and his clients, Takashi kept an eye on all of his surroundings making sure that nothing was amiss.

After the club ended Takashi was ready to get home. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong; or something had happened. After Mistukuni and he said there goodbyes to the rest of the club. On the ride home Mistukuni could tell that something was up.

"Is something wrong Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked Takashi, turning serious.

"Probably nothing, just a feeling." Takashi replyed looking from Mistukuni to the window in the car.

"Alright" Mitsukuni said but sounded like he really didn't belive Takashi but knew that when he wanted to he would talk about it. Mitsukuni started talking about what went on the other day at his house as Takashi listened and replyed when was needed.

When Mitsukuni and Takashi got out of the car they both went to Takashi's house as there houses were next to each other. They were having a family dinner today though. When Takashi and Mitsukuni entered the house they both immidetly knew something was up. the walls had dents in them and things around the house were broken.

Takashi and Mitsukuni shared a glance than immediately going into defensive positions. Looking around and carefully went around the house defenses up looking for signs of distress and signs of resistance in case there parents were taken. When they went into the living room Takashi stiffened. There was blood on the floor and all over on the wall. Takashi started to feel panicked as he and Mitsukuni slowly walked into the living room. Seeing no bodies gave either of them no reief as to wear there parents were and wether they were safe or not.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't not own OHSHC if I did it would be different. Sorry for the typo's or mistakes I know i'm not very good at conventions. But please enjoy anyway and review!

A/N: I know this chapter is short I just felt like that the ending was a good ending for this chapter. Cliffhanger! Kinda?  
I updated this so quickly because I told myself I would update after my first review I will try to update every three to four days!

CHAPTER ONE

Takashi looked past the living room to where the trail of blood was heading. Looking over to Mitsukuni, Takashi watched as he went a bit closer to the wall with the blood on it. Than he looked over to Takashi and nodded. Takashi looked at him affirmation in his eyes as they both looked at the trail of blood leading down the hallway. Mistukuni lead the way with Takashi following closely behind him. The trail of blood lead through the training area of the house to the kitchen.

Hesitantly Mitsukuni and Takashi entered the kitchen only to see the trails of blood that lead to the closed-door of the dining room. Takashi looked somewhat wearily at the door but went ahead to it with Mitsukuni. When they opened the door Takashi felt like he was going to be sick. Mitsukuni gripped his hand suddenly and tightly. In front of them was their family like they were going to eat dinner the only difference was that there was blood everywhere and the stench of the bodies was horrid.

Mitsukuni and Takashi slowly walked up as close as they could to there family's body's and started crying. Mitsukuni stared ahead at his rotting family and the stench was horrid he couldn't get it through his mind. They were gone forever. Mitsukuni suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe taking a breath the stench was worse and he doubled over puking and crying. Takashi picked him up holding him close silently crying when Mistukuni finished puking.

After what seemed like an eternity of crying and standing there but was probably only a few minutes, Takashi looked over at his now dead family members and felt the urge to be sick. Takashi shifted Mitsukuni in his arms still holding him as he saw a paper on the table. In his families blood it said.

**YOU'RE NEXT **

Takashi got out his phone still holding a crying Mitsukuni. Takashi cleared his throat a couple of times before he called Kyoya. The phone rang two times before it got picked up.

"Hello?" Kyoya asked finding it odd that Takashi was calling him. It was a rare occurance.

"We have a problem" Takashi responded his voice cracking a couple times while saying that.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't not own OHSHC if I did it would be different. Sorry for the typo's or mistakes I know i'm not very good at conventions. But please enjoy anyway and review!

A/N: Is it just me or does this chapter drag a bit? I will try to update every three to four days!

CHAPTER TWO

All of the host club had met up at Kyoya's mansion it being the one with the most security as they went over what happened at the Morinozuka mansion. Police had come and gone for the past hour questioning every member and finally went to talk to Kyoya about things. Takashi was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Mitsukuni in his lap. Kaoru and Hikaru were across from him holding hands supporting each other.

Haruhi was next to Takashi with Tamaki next to her. All of them were quiet and a bit reserved as they processed what had happened. Takashi was beyond out of it, he just stared into space not really processing anything going around him. Takashi blamed himself for what happened with his parents, Mitsukunis parents; his aunt and uncle. His brother. He choked at the thought of his brother holding back the urge to vomit as he remembered the last he saw him.

Satoshi, he was only fourteen and he died. Murdered. Takashi grimaced and held back tears remembering all of the memories he had of Satoshi... he was so innocent still he didnt deserve to die. None of them did.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi said carefully looking at him with concern Takashi looked at her barely regestering the well used nickname.

"Hm?" He asked not knowing why she was suddenly talking.

"Would you like some tea? It's a blend that my dad used to make when I was younger it calmed me down a bit when my mom died."

Oh. That's what that was about. Takashi thought. "Yeah, thank you. Could you make some for Mitsukuni to?"

Haruhi nodded "I'll put a bit more sugar in his so he'll want to drink it." Haruhi got up than looked around for a minute asking Tamaki for directions to the kitchen they left.

Takashi looked down at Mitsukuni and wondered what was going to happen. They most likely couldn't stay in Japan any longer considering that the killer that murdered there family would be after them as well. Takashi thought more about that and wondered where they were going to be going and if they were going to live on there own or not.

As Takashi continued to think about things fighting the urge to cry. Tamaki and Haruhi came back in the living room with two cups of tea. Takashi looked down at Mistukuni knowing he would have to wake him up now but not wanting to. Takashi sighed and did anyway.

"Mitsukuni wake up." Takashi said to him knowing he would be sleeping light after everything that happened and touched his head. Mistukuni woke up glaring than stopped almost immidetly a depressed look covering his face as he scooted closer to Takashi and held Usa-chan in his arms.

"Hunni-Senpai we made you and Mori-Senpai some tea." Haruhi said to the both of them handing them there tea and as Haruhi and Tamaki sat down. Kyoya came over to the host club pushing his glasses up.

"Well, there is not really any good new from any of the investagations that are being done so far. Whoever did this has been planning for a long time and took measures into precaution. For now as you have both most likely discovered you need to be relocated. You're being moved to America."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't not own OHSHC if I did it would be different.

A/N: Because the last chapter seemed to drag to me and it was short I decided to update twice today. Here you meet the OC's! Sorry for the typo's or mistakes I know i'm not very good at conventions. But please enjoy anyway and review! Like before i'll update again in three to four days.

CHAPTER THREE

Pearl woke up in her room and groaned at the sunlight streaming through her room. She turned and buried her face in her pillow not wanting to get up. Today was her lazy day and she was going to be lazy damn it! Her thoughts were interupted by a loud pounding on her door.

"Pearl get your ass up! Mom says that we have to have a family meeting in the living room. Now!"

"Fine." Pearl replyed to her sister getting up out of her bed. She ran her hand through her hair hating that it was in her face. Grabbing her blanket she trudged out of the room downstairs and into the livingroom.

"I'm up, now why the family meeting?" Pearl questioned her mother. Looking at her mother sitting on the couch she noticed that her mother looked worried and stressed out which was a rarety now-a-days. Sitting next to her sister she waited for her answer.

"Well as you both know the Ootori family in Japan has helped us a lot with our past situation." Pearl's mother than looked back and forth at nothing and wiped sweat from her forehead.

" We owe their family money and I got a call from Kyoya Ootori and he said that if we did this favor for him that the debt we owe would be gone."

" Well that's good, what's the favor though?" Pearls sister asked.

"It's going to be hard dears. The favor he called in was a big one. We have to let Takashi Morninozuka and Mistukuni Haninozuka live with us until further notice." Pearl gaped at that share the house with two people she didn't know? Let alone guys?

"Wha-" Pearl was about to go on a rant

" No Pearl no ranting theres nothing you can say that will change this obviously we'll just have to deal with it." Pearl's sister said while sighing.

"Now Pearl, Anna, I want you both to be nice to these boys there seniors like you and there families died in a freak accident I was told." Pearl and Anna looked at each other than to there mother and nodded solemnly right now they didn't like it but they would try to be nice. After all they knew what it was like to lose family.

"Good now that I know you two are going to behave I want you to go get dressed and help me clean" Their mom demanded smiling as both Pearl and Anna groaned reluctantly going up to their rooms to get ready for their not so lazy day.

Instead of going upstairs and into there rooms to get changed Anna followed Pearl into her room and sat on her bed. Pearl sighed not wanting to have to talk but sitting beside her sister anyway.

"Are you going to be okay Pearl? I know you have that big fear of men because of what happened to us." Anna asked her putting her hand over Pearl's concerned.

"I'll be fine, I'll just need to get used to the people who live here is all. What about you? I know you have that fear of strangers." Pearl asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject it won't work." Anna laughed "Besides my fear is way less than yours is." Pearl puffed her cheeks out and stuck her tounge out at Anna.

"Well we'll just have to see how everything goes now don't we?" Pearl stated to Anna throwing a pillow at her. "Now get out of my room, we have cleaning to do unfortunately"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't not own OHSHC if I did it would be different.

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've put up! That makes me proud of myself a little bit. In the next chapter Takashi and Mitsukuni meet the OC's! Stick around please! Im sorry I really stink at conventions I am looking for a Beta though. But please enjoy anyway and review! Like before i'll update again in three to four days. Maybe sooner!

CHAPTER FOUR

~A Couple Days Later~

Takashi and Mistukuni continued to stay at Kyoya's house until they were set to leave. Both could only keep a suitcase of there belongings. Most of it being taken away by the police as evidance.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi, and though not admittitly Kyoya were worried about the two. Mitsukuni after the first day of the murder seemed to be right back to his cheery cute 'innocent' self. The other host members were sad to see him like this because they knew the truth and knew that it was just a very strong mask that Mistukuni puts up.

Takashi was a diffrent story though. It was hard for the other hosts to read him before in front of people but now even when it was just them there was no emotions showing in his eyes. His occasional talking went to nothing and the only reason they knew he was still there was he would nod or shake his head when they would ask him something.

Takashi didn't know what to do anymore. His family was dead. He saw them dead. They were murdered. The harsh reality of the situation made him go into himself as he tried not to lose it and to feel something other than guilt and sorrow. He noticed how Mitsukuni put his masks back up but could do nothing about it because they both haven't had a spare moment alone yet. Takashi thought he was going to snap at everyone and anyone.

They all treated him and Mitsukuni like they were fragile and going to break at any second. Yes he admitted to himself they certaintly weren't alright but wouldn't it be better to try to be like they normally would around us instead of giving us those stupid pity eyes. Takashi thought to himself sighing. A few seconds later he felt Mitsukuni's hand go into his and squeeze tightly. Takashi looked down at Mitsukuni seeing him looking at Takashi concerned.

For a moment Takashi let himself out of his box again so Mitsukuni would understand at the slight nod from him, Takashi went back into his mind slightly not really noticing what was going on around him as they walked around the airport looking for the hostclub.

"Where are they! Mommy shouldn't they be here by now! What if they were taking away call the special forces!" Tamaki declared freaking out while Kyoya rolled his eyes at his over eccentric friend.

"They still have ten minutes Tamaki. You're the one who insisted that we get here early. Waking us all up at six am." At this Kyoya glared at Tamaki letting him know he wasn't forgiven for waking him up so early. At the look on Kyoya's face Tamaki immidetly hid behind Haruhi.

"Daughter! Mommy-"

"Haru-chan!" Tamaki's ramblings were interupted by Mitsukuni runnning over to Haruhi and hugging her tightly. Haruhi shocked took a step back to stable herself.

"Hello Hunny-Senpai." She smiled softly seeing Takashi behind them a bit. "Mori-Senpai."

Takashi nodded to her right now Mitsukuni and Takashi were in agreement that Haruhi was the only one who didn't look at them with pity. Well other than Kyoya but you couldn't really see his eyes through the glare of his glasses.

"I don't want to leave everyone!" Mitsukuni told Haruhi tears in his eyes. Haruhi looked sad and patted Mistukuni's head wiping his tears.

" I know you don't but its what you have to do. It's not for forever." Mitsukuni nodded at her words holding Usa-chan to him tightly. Mitsukuni looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru curiously they had been quiet the entire time and not said a word. As Mitsukuni looked over at them he realized that the twins were staring at him and Takashi.

"Well as much" Hikaru started

"As it pains us to say goodbye" Kaoru continued.

"The club won't be the same without you two!" They declared at the same time as they finished saying this Kyoya looked up from his black book.

"You're plane leaves in ten minutes." Takashi nodded to Kyoya at this and goodbyes were said. Takashi and Mitsukuni boarded the plane and they both knew this was going to be a long twelve hours.

~In America~

Anna couldn't find Pearl anywhere! There house wasn't a mansion by any means it should be easier to find people Anna thought with a huff. She had already looked through the entire house and their hiding spots twice.

"Duh! I'm such a ditz" She whispered to herself aware that her mother was still sleeping and she was close to her room. Anna went up the stairs to her room and from her closet she saw her secret latch to the attic. Anna climed up the attic and out the window to the roof. There she finally found Pearl.

"Hey," Anna said making Pearl aware she was there. Pearl nodded at her but did nothing else as she was laying down on the roof looking at the stars. Anna moved and layed down beside her looking up at the cloudless night.

"What are you doing" Anna asked a little bit more than curious. She knew Pearl only came up here on the rare occasion. Her only reply was a sigh at first. It took a few minutes but Pearl finally replyed to her.

"Waiting." This made Anna look over to her sister, seeing Pearl in such deep thought she turned her head back to the stars and wondered if they were going to get any sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran if I did things would be different.

A/N: I feel like this chapter was a bit random. Warning there will be more angst sadness in the next one! You learn a bit about the girls and They meet Takashi and Mitsukuni! I am having a major case of writers block/ cant seem to write my idea's down so tell me what you think! and Review! I'll update in 3-4 days possibly sooner!

CHAPTER FIVE

Takashi woke up and groaned silently. He didn't expect he would fall asleep on the plane ride to America but it was a twelve-hour long flight. Looking beside him he saw that Mitsukuni wasn't in his seat startled he looked around and saw Mitsukuni coming back through the walkway.

"Oh Takashi you're up! Good I was just asking the steward when we were going to land and she said that it would be about half an hour" As Mitsukuni said this to Takashi he sat down at his seat next to him and buckled up. Takashi did the same.

"I was asleep that long?" Takashi asked Mitsukuni had a small smile on his face at that.

"I think so. I just woke up a couple of hours ago so it's okay." Mitsukuni said looking down.

Takashi patted Mitskuni's head the smallest smile on his face. Time passed quickly for once as they talked and waited for the plane to land. When Takashi and Mitsukuni got off the plane with their bags they weren't expecting what they saw when they got into the airport.

Pearl was beyond irritated at her mother who decided it was best for Anna and her to go meet the two guys who were going to live with us without her. She sighed and pushed her bangs to the side. Anna looked over at her and giggled some.

"You know its your fault Pearl, mom would have came with us but you just had to pull the im tired and didn't sleep last night thing. You know mom hates it when you pull all nighters." Anna told her smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I know but she should know better than anyone than when I'm awake it's pointless to try to get me to sleep." Pearl responded getting her iPod out and pressing play putting one headphone in and giving the other to her sister. When my chick bad came on Anna let out a little squeal and Pearl smiled. (don't own the song! it's by ludacris)

"If only we were home we could dance" Anna said Pearl agreed with her almost immediately.

"Yeah, do you know when mom was saying we were going to go and open the dance classes again for summer?" Pearl asked curious slightly getting impatient at waiting.

"I think she said it was next week." Pearl smiled at that. When Anna poked Pearl's arm she handed over her iPod.

"We should dance anyways we need to advertise our dance class anyway." Anna said turning on the speaker of Pearl's iPod looking for a good song.

"Aren't we supposed to be waiting for the two guys though? What was there names Takashi and Mitsukuni?" Pearl asked a bit nervous about dancing in front of all these people some who were already watching them.

"Yeah but we have the sign and there supposed to be another 10 minutes probably" Anna replied not really paying attention focusing on finding a good song. "Found it!"

"Alright" Pearl sighed in defeat. "Which song are we doing she asked putting her backpack down next to the sign that had Takashi and Mitsukuni's name on it.

"Dead and gone by T.I" Anna said smirking and pressed play. (I don't own that song!)

Pearl began to dance to the lyrics watching at the corner of her eye as Anna glided over to her. They both let out all there feelings in their dance moves and people stopped and watched them mesmerized by the way they moved. (Sorry! I don't really know how to explain dancing!)

Takashi and Mitsukuni saw two girls dancing to a song neither recognized and noticed the sign near them that had both of their names on it. So those are the girls were living with now. Takashi thought.

"They're really pretty Takashi" Mitsukuni commented and Takashi nodded slightly agreeing with Mitsukuni. One of the girls had short bleach blonde hair that to mid neck she also had bangs that were pushed to the side and went right above her eyebrow. Her eyes were a stunning green. The other girl didn't look like her at all. She had long dark brown hair that went down to her hips and dark blue eyes.

Before Mitsukuni or Takashi knew it the dance was over and the two girls began talking and giggling. A sad smile passed both Mitsukuni and Takashi's face as they went to the girls.

"That was so much fun!" Anna giggled out to Pearl as she tried to stop her giggling giving Pearl back her iPod.

"It was. We should perform more out of the house." Pearl said than noticed two guys going toward them. One of them was tall with onyx eyes and cropped black hair. The other was shorter with honey-blonde hair and brown eyes. They continued to walk over to us until they were in front of Pearl and Anna. Pearl shifted a little bit on her feet uncomfortable.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni and this is Takashi." The blonde said or rather Mitsukuni. Recognition went into Anna and Pearl's eyes. Anna was the first to reply.

"Hello Mitsukuni, My name is Anna and this is Pearl." Takashi watched as the brown hair girl introduced herself as Anna and the blonde haired girl as Pearl. He slightly suprised himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You to." Pearl replied passing them to get her backpack.

Anna looked over at them and saw that both Mitsukuni and Takashi were majorly depressed from the death's of their family. So she decided to try and distract them from sad thoughts.

"So have you two noticed any diffrences here yet?" Anna asked curious if they had ever been to America before. To her suprise both of them nodded.

"There's alot more forest here." Takashi commented. At this Pearl looked up from her ipod having one earbud in.

"That's because our state is the number one most persevred state in the U.S" She said with a smile on her face. Anna rolled her eyes at Pearl.

"She's a tree hugger." Anna commented. Mitsukuni and Takashi nodded understanding.

"Um what state are we in? Kyo-chan didn't tell us where we were going." As Mitsukuni said this Pearl gaped at them. Anna looked a bit shocked but recovered faster than Pearl.

"We are in Oregon. Currently were at the Portland Airport. But where we live and were you two live now is Oregon City its a couple towns south." Anna said leading the way out of the airport.

Takashi and Mitsukuni could not stop looking around the airport. They both were able to read english but a little bit slower than most people because of the fact that they were rusty. After a few minutes of walking they got to the parking lot and to Anna's car. It was a Black 1996 Toyota Camry.

"Shotgun!" Pearl suddenly called out having been absorbed in her music prior. The phrase confused both Takashi and Mitsukuni what about a gun? But both went into the back of the car anyways. As Pearl got into the front and Anna started driving Pearl looked back at the boys and grinned. "You two wont mind if i play my ipod through the speakers do you?"

"Nope go ahead!" Mitsukuni said putting his seatbelt on Takashi copying him.

"Yay!" Pearl said as she got a few cords out and eventually got it hooked up to the old car. Music began to play through the speakers and as Takashi listened he found that he could relate to the music playing. Takashi also wondered if Mitsukuni felt the same.

Takashi let himself lean his head on the window as he listened to the words.

_We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves? _(Song is Meant to live by Switchfoot I don't own)

Maybe, Takashi thought. Just maybe this was his and Mitsukuni's chance to finally find themselves.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC if I did things would be different.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story so far! ^_^ I found that it was sort of hard for me to write this chapter and I might not be able to update as quick as I have been. (every three days) Because i'm going to be very busy for the rest of the week but I will try my best. Please tell me what you think! Read on!

CHAPTER SIX

Takashi smiled slightly at Mitsukuni as he stared out the window entranced by Oregon City. Anna and Pearl decided it was a good idea to show them around the city before going to their house. Pearl answered any questions they had and told them about the history of Oregon City and how some of the houses are around two hundred years old and still there.

To say Takashi and Mitsukuni were fascinated was an understatement. They were in a city but the sky was cloudless and you could see forest and forest on hills and distantly you could see a mountain when asked about it Pearl said.

"Oh that one's Mount Hood. On a good day like this there's a spot where you can see Mt. Hood and Mt. St. Helen. Anna and I will have to show you two it sometime."

Takashi watched out the window as the streets went by and wondered what it would be like to explore here. He looked from the window however when the car stopped and parked into a driveway. Mitsukuni and Takashi went out of the car and looked at the house.

The house was painted a light blue color and had two story's to it. Currently Takashi and Mitsukuni were in front of the garage and next to it there was a porch that was shaded and a window behind it. Than there was the front door. The house looked big and homey Takashi would guess the word for it. As he and Mitsukuni stood there looking at the house Anna and Pearl were already at the front door unlocking it. Anna giggled and Pearl had a small smile on her face at the two of them. (I'm basing this house off my old house in Florida with a little extra if this house actually exists in Oregon City I don't own it!)

"Are you two coming? The inside is nicer I promise." Anna said. Unlocking the door Pearl went into the house first and as Takashi and Mitsukuni walked over to the front door they heard Pearl talking.

"No, Bad Butt-munch. You're not allowed outside." Mitsukuni and Takashi looked at each other trading odd looks and wondering if they heard right. Anna looked over at Takashi and Mitsukuni and started laughing.

"Pearl was talking to my cat. Whose name is Boo. She just likes giving things weird names. You get used to it. Takashi and Mitsukuni nodded slowly. "Oh I hope you two aren't allergic to animals. I have Boo my calico cat, and Macy my lopped ear bunny."

Anna let Takashi and Mitsukuni into the house and they were in a living room. It had a flat screen T.V on the wall in front of them. To there left was a couch that was large and went around to the other wall in a half circle. Next to the T.V was a Bookcase full of DVD's and VHS's. To the wall on Takashi and Mitsukuni right there was shelve's overfilled with books and two beanbag chairs next to the shelves.

Anna waited as she saw Mitsukuni and Takashi looking around the room she smiled a bit.

"This is what my mom calls the 'Teenager livingroom' because it's the one where Pearl and I have all our stuff and this is the one were in more than not. If you two like to read we can get two more bean bag chairs for you over there." As Anna said this a big smile went on Mitsukuni's face.

"That sounds like fun Anna-Chan" He said Anna nodded smiling.

"And you Takashi?" Takashi looked at her with slight shock, normally people would just take Mitsukuni's anser as the both of their's not asking what he thought or if he wanted to do something or not either.

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you." Takashi told Anna. Anna blinked for a second not used to people being polite before smiling and nodding.

"Okay. There are two ways to get to both of your rooms from here. Their both on this floor. If you go straight than there's the dining room on your left and a hallway on your right. You go down the hallway and the first door at the wall is Mitsukuni's room. Takashi if you go left again your room is right there. Got it?" Mitsukuni and Takashi nodded and Anna showed them to their rooms just in case.

"Hey Anna-Chan what's that?" Mitsukuni pointed to the door in the hallway they were in.

"Oh, that's the bathroom. I forgot to tell you that earlier didn't I? Yeah I did. Sorry." Anna said answering Mitsukuni's and her own question. As she showed Mitsukuni his room. Takashi was in the hallway looking around at the pictures on the walls and saw a door to his right at the end of the hall.

"Whose room is that" Takashi asked Anna as She showed Mitsukuni his room. Anna looked up and over at him.

"Huh? Oh that's my mom's room. She's not home now though she's out at work." Takashi nodded at her words and went into his room to the left and put his bag down on the bed.

Looking around the room he saw that the bed was a queen or king size in the middle of the wall pushed against it. There was a nightstand on the left of the bed with a lamp on it. What he found curious was that their was a book and a pair of reading glasses on it. They were covered in dust and obviously hadn't been touched in a while. On the right wall was his closet.

"Takashi?" Anna said knocking than sticking her head in the room. "Are you coming? The tours not done yet" She asked smiling Takashi nodded.

"Yeah" Following Anna he walked next to Mitsukuni.

"This is the Dining Room we don't really eat in here except for holiday's though." Anna said leading them past the dining room through the main hallway and into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen and right there is Mom's living room." Anna had pointed a little past the kitchen. There was a huge T.V that wasnt a flat screen a Fire place near it a couch and a chair. It looked quite comfortable. What caught Mitsukuni and Takashi's eye's though was that the wall that had the fire-place was stones.

"The stairs lead up to a small hallway and Pearl's and my room. There's also a small balcony on the side that you're welcome to go on. Anna said catching their attention to the stairs that were in between the kitchen and her mothers living room. Opening the slide door that was next to a counter in the kitchen Anna continued. "This is the backyard."

Takashi looked outside the sliding door and found that they had a in ground pool. Behind the pool was swings. He was slightly surprised when a brown and black patched dog ran up to him and Mitsukuni and started sniffing them.

"And that would be Pearl's pit bull her name is Naomi." After Anna said that they heard a scream break out from the backyard.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC if I did things would be different.

A/N: I know im awful! I haven't updated this in so long! However I am back and I will start to update every 3-4 days again. Maybe once a week if I get busy. I felt like this chapter was kind of boring and that I dragged it on. I have idea's for this story yes it's just the getting to my idea's part that's hard .. Any who tell me what you all think and review!

P.S thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my story!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Takashi heard the scream and immidettly went running to the backyard hearing Mitsukuni and Anna following behind him. When he found the source of the scream he just stood there not really comprehending what he was seeing.

Pearl was the source of the scream and she was beyond pissed off. Next to a Swing Set she was in a hole that was around six feet deep. With the fact that Pearl isn't very tall she couldn't get out herself.

"Anna! You boot! How dare you! Ugh if there is a spider in here I swear you will never see the sunlight again!" As Pearl yelled at Anna both Takashi and Mitsukuni were too shocked to do anything but stare at the both of them. Anna was on the ground holding her stomach laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"You-fell- for- it" Anna said between laugh's. Mitsukuni and Takashi snapped out of there shocked states, Takashi going to help Pearl out of the hole.

"Why would you do that to Pearl-Chan Anna-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked Anna extending his hand to her helping her up.

"We have a prank war going on. Last prank she did and she put my bed up on the roof while I was in it. This prank war has gone on for a while now." Anna replied wiping the tears from her face a smile stained there.

"Three years." Pearl said dusting the dirt from her clothes and glaring at Anna once more before smiling. "Good prank this time. I'll have to top you now though."

"Bring it on" Anna smirked.

Pearl and Anna both chuckled a bit while Mitsukuni and Takashi shared a look before smiling at the girls antics. They both thought it wasn't going to be boring here. Pearl and Anna both stood next to each other suddenly and looked at Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"Were gonna be practicing dancing in the 'Teenager Living room' if you two want to watch or join in we can teach you a few things." Anna said

"Or you can have your alone time and unpack or do whatever it is you do" Pearl finished.

Mitsukuni had a small smile on his face at this and decided that after he unpacked a bit he would go watch Pearl and Anna dance. Looking up at Takashi, Mitsukuni knew that he was thinking the same thing. As Pearl and Anna ran off into the house. Mitsukuni took his time and looked around the area outside. Mitsukuni loved that there was tree's in the backyard. He was going to have fun climbing them.

Takashi was looking around the backyard for signs that any wild animals would live here. Looking back at Mitsukuni he saw that Naomi, Pearl's pit-bull was licking one of Mitsukuni's hands as he petted her with the other one. Taking ahold of the leash that was hanging from her collar Takashi looked to Mitsukuni.

"I think it's time to go inside now." He said looking around as he felt it slowly getting hotter outside. Mitsukuni agreed with Takashi and started the way back inside with Takashi and Naomi following shortly behind him.

As they went into the kitchen and shut the sliding door Takashi let go of Naomi's leash. Watching her run off past the kitchen he wondered for a minute where she slept before he continued to walk with Mitsukuni to their rooms. Takashi nodded to Mitsukuni as Mitsukuni went into his room and closed the door slightly, Takashi went into his room and looked around once again and sighed before opening up his suitcase and started to unpack.

About ten minutes later Takashi was nearly done unpacking and heard a slower song than normal come on than heard what sounding like Anna singing, walking out of his room Takashi went into the 'Teen' Living room. What he thought was true Anna was singing while Pearl was sitting on the floor next to her. Takashi saw Mitsukuni sitting on the couch and went over sitting next to him.

'_Take a look around you, look how far you've come'. _As Anna sang this she reached her hand for Pearl and after Pearl gave her an exasperated look she got up.

'_You're whole life in front of you, you've only just begun. We all have our problems but they're just bumps in the road' _Pearl started leading Anna into a Ballet/Ballroom dance.

'_If you only keep on fighting, there's nowhere you can't go'_ As Anna sang the song Pearl and her danced around the room. Takashi and Mitsukuni watched with small smiles on their faces as they listened to the lyrics and watched them dance.

The song soon ended right after Mitsukuni started clapping with Takashi following behind.

"You sing really good Anna-Chan!" Mitsukuni said watching Anna smile

"Thank you Mitsukuni" Anna said. "So I take it you both have finished unpacking?" She continued on. Mitsukuni shared a look with Takashi.

"Nearly" Takashi replied to Anna. Pearl was going to say something but then everyone heard a car come onto the driveway. Suddenly Naomi ran into the room barking her head off.

"Naomi! Chill! It's just mom!" Pearl yelled over Naomi's barking. Naomi stopped barking when Pearl went over to her and started to pet her head. Pearl went over to one of the bookshelves and grabbed a dog leash, putting it on Naomi and walking out the front door with Naomi.

"Sorry about that Pearl is really attached to our mom." Anna said rubbing her neck a bit before looking out the door. "Can you two stay here a minute looks like mom brought Groceries." After Anna said this she took off out the door as well.

Mitsukuni and Takashi looked at each other and got up both curious about Pearl and Anna's mom and what she was like. Walking out the front door they saw Anna carrying two bags of groceries with a woman on her right with a few bags in her hands. She has Dirty Blonde hair up in a bun and glasses with green eyes. She looked like she was in her early 30's. On the other side of her was Pearl with two bags of groceries in one hand and Naomi's leash in the other. She was talking fast with a smile on her face her mother nodding along listening. Pearl wasn't speaking loud enough for Takashi or Mitsukuni to hear.

"Oh hello there you must be Takashi and Mitsukuni right?" Pearl and Anna's mother said. At the nods from both the boys she smiled "My name is Valerie, you can call me Val if you like. It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you to Val-Chan!" Mitsukuni said to Val smiling. "Is there any more groceries we can grab?" He asked.

"Yes there's some in the trunk thank you dears" Val replied as she said this Mitsukuni and Takashi went to the trunk of the new car and got groceries out. They found Pearl, Anna, and Val in the kitchen putting things away. Takashi and Mitsukuni put the bags on the counter and stayed away from the girls watching as they put stuff away so they would become more familiar with the kitchen.

"So have you two ever been to Oregon before?" Valerie asked them as Pearl and Anna finished unloading the groceries.

"No" They both replied. Val shook her head and smiled.

"Well then look's like once you two are settled in we'll have to show you around. Now im going to start making dinner and you all can hang out and do whatever you normally do." Val finished saying to the boys.

Pearl looked at Anna than they both smirked Mitsukuni and Takashi suddenly felt weary and wondered how well the two would get along with the twins.

"So" Pearl started

"Do you two swim well?" Anna finished.

"Yes"

"Ah" They both answered at the same time. At this Anna and Pearl smiled

"Pool party!" They both screamed before running up the stairs to their rooms before the boy's could argue with them.

Looking at each other Takashi and Mitsukuni shrugged. What's the worst that could happen?


End file.
